Miles Apart
by Candlelight Chaos
Summary: it's been 4 years since ranma left akane and the others... How's life without him? What about akane?... read to find out... kinda sad... r&R please! thanks... :)


Another songfic… Ranma/Akane.. Song by Yellowcard "Miles Apart".. Hope you guys like it! I haven't been making fanfics recently… almost a year now I think. My first 6 fanfics was made when I was only 14 and now I'm 15 turning 16 this coming july.. So… It has been a year or more since I last posted something here in fanfic… Well… Hopefully I'll be posting more stories more often from now on.. Anyways… please r & r! thanks for your time and no flames please! I'm really trying to make my fics nice… on with the story!

"Miles Apart"

Candlelight Chaos

"If I could I would do all of this again  
Travel back in time with you to where this all began  
We could hide inside ourselves and leave the world behind  
And make believe there's something left to find

We'll be miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside  
You're always in my heart  
A new life to start  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart

Now we've all grown up, gone on and moved away  
Nothing I can do about it, nothing I can say  
To bring us back to where we were when life was not this hard (life was not this hard)  
Looking back it all just seems so far, so far away

We'll be miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside  
You're always in my heart  
A new life to start  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart

I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
Give it up for just one more day  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you

I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
Give it up for just one more day  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you

I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
Give it up, give it all away  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you

We'll be miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside  
You're always in my heart  
A new life to start  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart

I need you now, we're miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside  
You're always in my heart  
I need you now, we're miles apart  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane's P.O.V.:

I'm Akane Tendo… 22 years of age and now I'm managing our dojo… A lot of things had changed for the past couple of years… Let's start of with the Kuno's.. Kodachi was proven to be mentally insane when she tried to poison everyone at home and trying to chop me into little pieces looking for Ranma… She thought I was hiding him from her, trying to keep him for myself… As if… Geez… She just doesn't know how to take a hint…

Meanwhile, Tatewaki Kuno was sent to jail for attempt on raping me… Yes… The airhead made an attempt to rape me a couple of years ago when he found out that The Cretin, Saotome Ranma had "vanished"..

Their father, The principal is still obsessed with the whole bowl cuts for girls and buzz cuts for guys. Though it's totally obvious that he too has mental problems, for some strange reason, he's still running Furinkan High… Guess he's good at playing sane when the authorities are around… heh… idiot… I'm sure glad I'm not in that school anymore… Poor students…

Shampoo in the other hand, went back to China… She went back to China in shame since she realized that Ranma would never agree on marrying her and that she couldn't find him anywhere… But, she seems to be happy now… We're good friends in fact… I found out recently that she was marrying Mousse. I'm really happy for them… It's just too bad that I can't go to their wedding in China since no one's really going to be left here to take care of the dojo… I'll just send them my best wishes and maybe a nice wedding gift… Cologne finally agreed to Mousse marrying Shampoo… The three of them seem to be happy now… I kinda envy Shampoo though… Not because I like Mousse or anything… It's just that… at least she's found the right guy for her even though he's been there, right in front of her the whole time… At least he was still with her all the way… But, really… I'm happy for them… They deserve to be happy.

Ukyo in the other hand, stayed here in Nerima. She's still running her Okonomiyaki business and to tell you the truth… she's my best friend! I think the only reason why we weren't really getting along before was because of Ranma. Not that it's his fault… but you know what I mean? It's just because of the whole fiancé thing… Ukyo has been there for me since Ranma left… We found comfort in each other. When Ranma left, we were both in a horrible situation… We wouldn't go out… we couldn't eat properly and we hardly spoke to anyone… Our bodies were alive but our souls died when Ranma the idiot left us without a word. After weeks of moping around though we talked… And we realized that we could make it through as long as we had each other to find comfort in. Since then we became the best of friends… And you know what else? Ukyo seems to be getting it on with Ryouga! Haha! I'm really happy for her. She deserves it as much as Shampoo and Mousse does. I just wish that me and Ranma could've worked things out like that… But he just had to run away didn't he? Oh well… What's done is done… It's been years since he left us. I shouldn't be thinking about him anymore. Time to move on…

Ryouga… I found out he was P-Chan a little after Ranma left. I felt anger towards him… Such hatred. But I realized that it really wasn't worth it. So I did forgive him… And he's still as lost as ever but, madly in love with my best friend, Ukyo. Haha! I'm REALLY happy for them. Hopefully things would work out between the two.

Let's go to my family… Daddy… Daddy's ill… He's slowly dying and I really can't do anything about it. It seems that his energy seemed to just die out when Ranma left. I guess he felt my pain and also that the schools would never be united. The dojo really meant a lot to daddy… That's why it hurt him so much when Ranma left… And I know that somehow, daddy knew my feelings for the jerk. So I guess he mourned for my loss as well… Daddy really loves us… And I know that he just wants us to be happy… but you see… he has to understand… that not everything has a happy ending.

Kasumi… My sister and my mother at the same time… She's quite happy now. She's finally married to Dr. Tofu! Finally right! I'm really glad that Dr. Tofu finally found his guts and asked Kasumi out. I guess when he realized that Ranma left and how much I was depressed about it… I guess he realized that Kasumi can't wait forever. Guess that's one thing to thank Ranma for…

Nabiki… She's filthy rich. No husband yet but she does have a boyfriend… Forgot his name though! Haha! Nabiki transferred to the states and she's living in with her boyfriend. She seems to be really happy with him. I'm glad… Everyone seems to be happy…

Auntie Nodoka and Uncle Genma are now living together somewhere near our area. Sadly, they don't know where Ranma went off too as well… They seem to be happy together though. But I know that deep inside they're also depressed… Waiting for the day that their son would come back to them. And maybe he will… Maybe… But I doubt it…

Well… Practically everyone seems to be happy… all except for me… It's been 4 years since Ranma left and here I am still hoping that maybe one day he'll return. I haven't dated anyone since Ranma left… I always thought he'd come back somehow… That somehow he'll find his way back here… I guess I was wrong… Since he left I was never the same Akane… I was cold to most people except for the people I mentioned here… In front of them I pretended to be happy and over the whole "Ranma leaving me" thing. In front of other people I was cold and emotionless… I rarely smiled or laughed. I always had a blank expression on my face. I know that Ukyo and the others don't really believe me when I say I'm over Ranma… They see it in my eyes I guess… But I would still prefer to pretend to be happy than to sulk around the house… After all I have the dojo to run.

Ranma… Ranma left when we were 18… 4 years ago… He left without a word. He left me a note but it never explained much. All he said was that he wanted to find a cure. That he MIGHT come back once he finds the cure to his curse. He said that he loved me. That even though he's not here with me anymore, I'll always be in his heart. But now… I don't believe that crap. It's a load of bull… If he loved me he wouldn't have left me just like that. If I would always be in his heart, wouldn't he always find his way back here? Wouldn't he come back here?... Back to me?... I guess I just wasn't enough reason for him to stay here. I've lost faith in him… My feelings had betrayed me. HE had betrayed me. And here I am… 4 years after… Still moping around… hoping… wishing that he would someday find his way back… find his way home… back to me… but I guess that's too much to ask for… Oh Ranma… You idiot… where are you? Ranma…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma's P.O.V.:

Akane… I wonder how you're doing this past 4 years? Are you ok? Are you with some other guy now? I hope not… I'll come back someday… just not now… please don't lose hope in me Akane… please wait for me… I promise you, I'll be back there to where you are… Just not now… I'm not ready to face you yet. I'm finally cured from my curse but, I just can't face you yet. I'm not ready to see your reaction once you see me again after 4 years. I'm not ready… I'm afraid that you'll push me away. I'm afraid that you may never accept me. But, I'm finally a man amongst men. I left for you Akane… I wanted to be a full man for you. But now that I think about it… I could've just stayed. I realized that you did accept me for who I was. You didn't care even if I changed into a girl. That was my mistake… I was too selfish. I didn't think about your feelings. I'm so sorry Akane… I hope that someday you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. I just hope that you haven't lost faith in me yet. I will be back… Just not now, no matter how much I need you now… Not yet… But, one thing's for sure… You'll always be in my heart… even if we're miles apart… I'll always love you Akane… God… I'd do anything just to be with you once again… Just like the old times… I'd give up anything just to have another day with you again. But now just isn't the right time. Just wait for me… We'll be together again someday Akane… I promise… You're always in my heart no matter what… But for now I'll have to stay away… We're miles apart but I still love you… I always have… I still do… and I always will… I love you Akane… Just… wait for me… Akane…

OWARI

Author's Notes:

I know… It's kinda short and that I shouldn't have ended it just like that. Kinda sad that Ranma didn't come back.. but hey… He did say he'll come back someday right? And don't get me wrong… I'm a BIG RA fan so… I just wanted something quite different from my usual happy endings… well… I hope you guys enjoyed reading this fic. Please r & r… and no flames please! I'm trying my best here… so… thanks for your time. Ja ne!

Candlelight Chaos


End file.
